Mockingbird Bloodsworth
"Monsieur....... We meet At last, You believe in that Utter Fool, named Kayleigh! HA, I'll finish you like I did to this Sorcery Academy of Nightstruck Valley!" ~ Mockingbird confronting Monsieur Z for the first time Mockingbird Diomedes Bloodsworth I Buraddowāsu Mokkinbādo or Commonly known as Mockingbird Bloodsworth, is one of the Main Antagonist of the Series. He is a Sorcerer that had a harsh life but ended up to having a strong Alliance with two other villains that were defeated by Monsieur Z. About Mockingbird Bloodsworth He was born during the Cold War II in April 20, 2506 in Leuven, New Belgium Republic. Unlike any other Children, He does not like to play well with others. He always wanted to be a powerful and Legendary Magician, however... Due to the lack of Finance and Welfare that was not possible for Mockingbird. He later learned his Sorcery Abilities from an Instructor by the name of "Draven Everbleed." He was skeptical at first because he didn't know anything about Dark Magic at the time. So, He took Draven's Offer and started to train with his new Instructor. During March 28, 2550 He found a woman who seems to sparks his interest. He was in New Vancouver, at the time to try and Perform Black Magic at Benhardy's Pub. The woman wasn't interested at first but thought Mockingbird was a Foolish guy until he offered her a Drink. She was suspicious but had second thoughts about Mockingbird. 10 years later, In March 28, 2560 They decided to get Engaged and wanted to live a Life of a happy couple. but in July 30, 2601 Something Tragic happened. Apparently, his wife was mysteriously murdered by an Arkhosis. Mockingbird felt depressed and He tried to Confront the Arkhosis no matter how large the risks are. The Arkhosis Approached him and Gouched Mockingbird's Left eye out, Although, They were in an Intense battle. Later the Mysterious Villain Disappeared by Flying out the Window. Mockingbird finally Realizes that there is "no prosperity" in this world. He swore that if anyone were to disobey him, He won't let anyone stand in his way. He later cried and had to Bury his Wife in a Eco-friendly Coffin made with Recycled wood. So, He was Job searching in the Hologram Tablet one day and found a Job Offer for "Any Instructors for Sorcery." He was later interviewed by the Dean at the time and got Accepted as the Class Instructor. Mockingbird's Conflict with Kayleigh in August 17, 2850 Mockingbird had a Disciple that knew his "Black Magic" also the ways of his Wrong Teachings Amongst other Students and his name was Kayleigh Beranger. They never got along with each other and had Arguments for every class session they've had. One day, Mockingbird was so fed up with Kayleigh and Challenged him into a "Sorcerer's Duel" in front of the whole Class. The Battle didn't last very long, Although Kayleigh had his right shoulder was partially Injured. He sworn never to come back to the Sorcery Academy and decided to Drop-out because of Bloodsworth's Behavior. Monsieur Z and Mockingbird May Contain Spoilers In In September 15, 2850 Kayleigh told the news about the Former Instructor in the Academy whom he dropped out in. Monsieur, Shinoake and Das Neko Promised Kayleigh that They will do whatever it takes to defeat this enemy. When they arrived at the school at 3pm, Mockingbird Appears and wants to Eliminate the group starting with his current Nemesis Monsieur Z. Personality Mockingbird seems to be different from all the other villains because He seems very Wrathful, yet acts somewhat aggravating compared to most of his allies. He is also very Intelligent although he seems like the type of person that very few Women and Friends would prefer communicating with. He used to be one of the most Knowledgeable Sorcerer in his lifetime. However, that all changed due to his issues with Socializing and Communicating with others. Even though, He eventually had some comrades that are very supportive of him. These Antagonists wanted to defeat and Destroy the Current MFL group, however it took a couple of hours for Mockingbird to decide on this Villainous alliance. He finally agreed and have joined a New alliance to defeat The Current members of MFL. Mockingbird never had any friends in his lifetime besides his former Wife, which Eventually by time He decided to forget about in his awful past life. After the defeat of Monsieur Z, He vows for Vengeance. So, He and his friends Fleazella, Labyrinth W, and Kriztian Ryuji Nayusaka II '''decided to form an alliance so they can destroy the Current members of MFL and Conquer the world. Physical Appearance/Appearance in Episode Mockingbird Bloodsworth first Appears in Episode 4 "The Battle of the two Sorcerers" He appears when Kayleigh Beranger told Monsieur About his Former Instructor. He appeared when in a mysterious cape which he ended throwing it away. He had red hair and Goatee, wears a Silver Top Hat, a left black eye patch, have a special Chestplate of the signature bird that represents him, Silver Gauntlets that have opposite primary colors on each of his hand area and blue, wearing Black Latex Pants with two light Leather Boots. He was later defeated by Monsieur due to a weakness hint given by his Current Mentor, Queen Niccolai I. in Episode 6, "We have the Rights to Party" He Appeared almost similar than the previous Episode. However, He has shaved off his Goatee and the rest stayed the same. He turned against his Former Instructor due to Reckless new laws Introduced to NWN World Nations about insane Laws that restricted everyone living in Planet earth in the 29th Century. Techniques & Abilities * ''Reverse-Medusa Effect:'' Mockingbird learned this skill by using anything that is turned into Stone-like object and Unfreeze or Change anything that was once stone back to their current form. * ''Object'' ''Transformation: He has the Abilities to turn any non-lethal object to anything of his own visual thoughts and ideas. * ''Bulletproof/Stabproof Body: ''His body comes with an Aura that no matter how many Swords, Ammunation and anything that Involves a Projectile or Weapon won't have any effect on him except a few Pressure points. * ''Temporary Mind-Control: ''Mockingbird can also Temporarily numb his opponent's Brain wave, So he can control his/her mind to do whatever he desires them to do. '''''NOTE: There are some Characters that have little or no effect to this Technique. * Silver Top Hat Transformation: He can use this Ability to defend himself from anyone who tries to attack him. This only works on him depending on his Power Ability and his mood. * Levitation/Telekinesis : He is able to Float at certain speeds, He can also appear one place to another but at a short timing. * '''One hand Access Portal: '''This only can be used on his left hand. He can Travel one places to another while opening as much portals that he desire. However, he can only open/Close a limited time of Portals per day. Relationships with others